1. Field
Embodiments may relate to an image display apparatus and a method for operating the image display apparatus. More particularly, embodiments may relate to an image display apparatus and an operation method therefore that enables a user to identify contents of video signals received on channels intuitively and efficiently.
2. Background
An image display apparatus may have a function of displaying images viewable to a user. The image display apparatus may display a broadcasting program selected by the user on a display from among broadcasting programs transmitted from broadcasting stations. A recent trend is a worldwide shift from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
Digital broadcasting may offer many advantages over analog broadcasting such as robustness against noise, less data loss, ease of error correction, and an ability to provide high-definition, clear images. Digital broadcasting may also allow interactive services for viewers.
Additionally, more broadcasting programs may be transmitted to meet various user demands. A user may switch through available channels one by one to find out what the broadcasting programs are about, thus taking much time.